A Powerful Tribute To The September 11th Attacks
by Bloodlustful
Summary: A six way crossover of Alpha And Omega, Swat Kats, Road Rovers, Balto, The Aristocats and Madagascar. Previously fictional characters enter real world NYC, but on the worst possible day for that sort of thing to happen, as they'll soon discover. Tribute to everyone who died or lost people close to them on the horrible, tragic, infamous, world changing day of September 11th, 2001.


Hello, everybody! Look who's back! It's been a while since I last wrote a fic, I know, but rest assured, not only am I writing one now, but it is one which is meant as a tribute to all of those who lost their lives on the tragic day of September 11th, 2001, that we've, on this day, reached the thirteen year anniversary of. I've written this sort of fic since 2010, and this year, I'm going to write a story which is of a similar style to the one I wrote in 2010. Namely, various franchises crossed over into real world New York City! The franchises I speak of consist of Alpha And Omega, The Aristocats, Balto, Madagascar, Swat Kats and Road Rovers.

Here is what's happening, just so you know what to be ready for. The heroes from the franchises you just read the titles of are mystically brought into real world New York City, where they both learn about where they are and about each other, along with learning about everyone as well as everything in this new place. Unfortunately, the time in which all this happens is on the 11th of September in the year 2001, and shortly after they've settled into the new way their lives will be like from now on, they experience how America is under attack. I am hoping that this is as much of a powerful and heartfelt story as I mean it to be, as well as the gesture of respect to those who died on 9/11, as well as those who were scarred by 9/11, that I intend it to be.

THINGS TO NOTE:

I chose the franchises that I did because Alpha And Omega gets used for a lot of things, and I don't think 9/11 should be any exception. Furthermore, the Aristocats and Balto both take place in a time before World War II, so it would make sense for the good guys from those franchises to be shocked and saddened by the tragic events of 9/11. Not only that, but Madagascar takes place in New York City, at least the first movie and part of the third, anyway, and as such, it would be quite fitting for this franchise to be involved in a 9/11 fic. Additionally, Swat Kats involves quite a lot of aviation, so it would be appropriate for aircraft using heroes to be hit hard by the events of 9/11, and finally, Road Rovers has heroic dogs from various countries, all of them against an act of terror like 9/11, but especially in the case of Hunter, who's American. Anyway, hence my choice of the crossed over franchises here.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to their respective franchises.

A Powerful Tribute To The September 11th Attacks

In New York City, two things of considerable magnitude had recently occurred, both in the same morning. The first one of them was that a special mystical phenomenon had, very early in the morning I speak of, brought various characters from six fictional franchises to the NYC of the real world out of their original universes.

The characters in question were Humphrey, Kate, Garth, Lilly, Winston, Eve, Tony, Scar, Can-Do, Claw, Hutch, Reba, Janice, Salty, Shakey, Mooch, Candy, Sweets, Stinky, Claudette and Runt from the Alpha And Omega universe, Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz from the Aristocats universe, Balto, Jenna, Aleu(who had previously been forever separated from her wolf pack by various circumstances and thus returned home to Nome with her family), Kodi, Dusty, Ralph, Kirby, Nikki, Kaltag, Star and Niju(who had previously had a change of heart, righted his wrongs and joined up with Aleu on her trip back to Nome after they made their peace and became friends)from the Balto universe, Alex, Gia, Vitaly, Florrie, Zuba, Gloria, Melman and Marty from the Madagascar universe, T-Bone, Razor, Lt. Felina Feral, Callie Briggs and Commander Ulysses Feral from the Swat Kats universe and Hunter, Colleen, Exile, Blitz, Shag and Muzzle from the Road Rovers universe.

Of course, they were initially confused as to what had happened, especially being not just in a new world, but also seeing so many new faces, but they were able to, in the end, with the help of the citizens populating the part of NYC that they were in, both understand where they all were and all they needed to know about it and get to know one another. Plus, they were able to get to know everyone in this new world they entered and adapt to what was clearly their brand new home and brand new life, the way there was no getting back to their previous universes.

They also, albeit not easily, were able to get by the fact that they used to be fictional and were now as real as they once thought they were in their respective universes. A special kind of mansion was scheduled for them to live in as their new home during all this, and by the time this previously abandoned and for sale mansion became their new home and they were ready to head there with people leading them to it, it was far later in the morning.

It just so happens, however, that at this time in the morning I speak of, the second thing of considerable magnitude that would occur was to happen. Just as things were about to get into motion, Claudette asked: "Say, guys, does anyone know what time it is?" A New Yorker looked at his watch and said: "It's 8: 46!" Immediately after this happened, Vitaly noticed a plane flying through the sky and towards the North Tower of the World Trade Center.

"Comrades, I see a plane going lower than it should, and unless I'm mistaken, it's going in the direction of one of the Twin Towers!" the tiger signaled to everyone else. They looked to see what was happening along with him, and what happened next paralyzed everyone present, be they human or animal, with shock like they had never felt before. The plane slammed right head on into the North Tower, causing it to explode completely in a ball of fire.

"What the fuck?!" cried out Niju. "Oh, my God!" let loose Callie. "Bloody hell!" Colleen exclaimed. "Holy shit!" O'Malley gasped. Ironically, one of the New Yorkers also uttered such a set of words as: "Holy shit!" "How on earth did this fucking happen?!" yelled Aleu. "Your guess is as good as mine, Aleu!" Alex responded to her question. "As good as anyone's, really! Is this an accident or an intentional attack?" went on out Humphrey. "Or something else entirely?"

Seeing the impact zone in the North Tower, as well as how everyone was scrambling to get to safety and/or somewhere to signal the police, fire department, FBI, CIA and the like, was what spurred all of the formerly fictional heroes to do what they could to help, however. "Come on, we can't just fucking stand around here." Razor stated. "We've got to do what we can to be of help to whoever's in that tower!"

"He's right, you know." Hunter agreed. "But the question is, who will do what to help out in this sudden and scary situation?" asked Jenna. "I'm a police commander, so I'll arrange how it happens." Commander Feral stated. "Any objections?" The others shook their heads, knowing all too well it would not be wise to do anything but perform whatever acts they could to help those in need. "Good." Commander Feral put in. "Now, you Road Rovers assist me, Felina, Callie and the two Swat Kats in entering the North Tower and helping whoever we can out of there."

The Road Rovers nodded, as did T-Bone, Razor, Callie and Felina. Commander Feral, in the next instant, continued his orders: "You Jasper Park wolves, as well as you Nome dogs, help the people who are currently fleeing to get to a safe spot, and you Aristocats, along with you lot of Magalsy/European animals, are to do what you can to find any members of fire departments and/or law enforcement agencies to help via locating ways to signal them about what has just happened. Are we all clear on this?"

Everyone else gave a firm nod, and Commander Feral said: "Then let's all spring right the fuck into action! Every motherfucking millisecond counts here!" So everyone got going on their respective missions of this morning, and we first check out how the Swat Kats and Road Rovers all took off for the North Tower. As soon as they were at the doors, Hunter zoomed on over to them and opened them up.

He held them for the other Road Rovers and the Swat Kats, and as soon as everyone was inside, he dashed in there himself and they heard the doors close behind them. They ran right up the stairways subsequently and did all that they could to find as many living people who needed a way out as possible as quickly as they were capable of. All eleven of them went into one room after another, on one floor after the other, and every time one of them entered a room?

Why, that one of them made it clear to the people they found in that room that they were here to help them and that their best chances of survival was to follow them. Invariably, the ones they found understood and followed them, whether they were able to move to do so on their own or needed help in the form of one hero or the other moving aside whatever they were trapped by and/or under.

Of course, for those of them who could not move on their own accord on account of an injury which made them unable to, whichever hero was present to help that person carried him or her so that he or she would not be left behind to die at all. In the end, after having climbed many a flight of stairs and entered into rooms galore, the eleven heroes, along with everyone who was following them, all went down every flight of stairs they'd previously climbed one last time.

Predictably, they didn't stop until they had reached the bottom floor and specifically the doors thereof. They were almost there, and they knew it. In fact, Exile said to the workers in the back of him and the other formerly fictional heroes: "Okay, here we are! Keep your composure about you, comrades. We just need to exit this building and we will get you to safety!" Razor a second later added in: "I know this has been very stressful and frightening for all of you, and it's fully understandable why, but it's almost over!"

Afterwards, Hunter ran over to the doors and opened them again, holding them as he let out: "Here's the exit! Everyone hurry! We mustn't waste any time evacuating this place!" So he watched as all of the heroes ran out, holding the people they'd rescued who couldn't move on his or her own accord the same way he put his own ones of those people over his shoulders so that it would be possible to hold the doors open but keep them safe.

Additionally, the people who could move on their own accord followed suit, and as soon as everyone was out of the tower, Hunter ran right the hell out of there himself, making sure not a one of the people he was carrying fell off of his shoulders. Once everyone who'd been inside of the North Tower previously was far enough away from it so that they were all certain they had to be safe, Blitz said: "Mein Gott, zat took a lot out of us, ja?"

"True enough, but the fortunate thing is that it wasn't for nothing!" T-Bone pointed out. "I mean, we managed to get all of these people to safety!" "Yeah, but the problem is there was no way any of us could make it past the impact zone, and there had to be more people, given the fact that there were further floors above where that plane hit!" commented Felina. "I completely agree with you, mate." Colleen told Felina in concurrence.

"As awful as it is that we could do nothing about the point of the impact zone and beyond at all, we are at the very least in the clear, and so are these multitudes who we rescued." Callie let out, with Commander Feral going: "And for those of them who are injured, one or more of us is to call an ambulance so that they can be gotten to the hospital for treatment." Shag and Muzzle a second later made various doglike noises.

They could be translated as: "We'll be the ones to go do that!" Able to understand what they were saying, Hunter informed the others what the noises meant, and Commander Feral then said: "Very well. Go find the nearest phone as quickly as you can. We cannot stall in a situation as dire as this one." Shag and Muzzle nodded, then the both of them took off. Just as they'd fully vanished from sight, the remaining Road Rovers and the Swat Kats saw the Jasper Park wolves and the Nome dogs running up to them.

"Well, hello there, fellow canines!" Colleen said to them as they stopped in front of the Road Rover and Swat Kat team. "Were you able to get the fleeing innocent bystanders to a safe place?" asked Razor. "We sure were." Kate replied. "Not the same direction to a safe spot for all of them, obviously, but in the end, one way or the other, we got them out of harm's way." "Yeah, but it was no easy task." Garth added in.

"Especially since it was difficult not only to find the right way to lead them, what with it being such a big city and all, but also to keep them calm enough so they'd cooperate and not fly into a panic." Kodi stated. "All the same, though, we were able to make it so that they kept their wits about them and followed our lead, and of course get them to safety in the end." Jenna spoke. "How did things go with saving the workers from the North Tower?" asked Lilly.

"Overall, successfully," Commander Feral replied, "but unfortunately, there was nothing we could do beyond the impact zone." "There wasn't?" asked Winston lamentfully. "Nein, I am afraid not, mein fruend." Blitz responded, shaking his head. "Nyet. Sorry, tsoravich, but it is true. We could not make it past that point at all, no matter how badly we wished we could." Exile then added in. But things were about to, in terms of how much danger NYC was in, the way all of the people who'd been saved were now out of danger notwithstanding, go from bad to worse.

How so? It was 9:03 this morning now, and just after Exile finished his sentence, another plane was spotted in the sky by Eve, who said on the spot: "What in God's name? I see a plane in the air just now, and unless I'm mistaken, it's going straight for the South Tower!" "What?!" all of the other heroes present and all of the New Yorkers present said in unison. They all turned to see what Eve had seen, and right after this happened?

The plane Eve had spotted struck the South Tower solidly, and exploded in a blast of fire and flame, which was also to be said about the region of the building that the plane nailed. Then a cry from Tony of: "Dear God, no! This has to have been planned and intentional! There is no fucking way that this is an accident!" was followed by Niju letting out: "As much as I hate to be having to admit it, Tony's right! There is no denying that this city is under attack now!"

Balto then told Commander Feral: "Commander Feral, permission to go and help who we can in the South Tower." "Permission granted." Commander Feral said. "We'll get the ones that the Road Rovers and us Swat Kats saved to whatever safe spot far away from here we can find. I will lead the way in doing so while you, Balto, lead the way in the South Tower rescue mission." "Understood." Balto nodded, and he said: "Come on, everyone, let's move it! There's no time to lose!" He ran towards the South Tower and the ones he was leading followed suit.

As soon as they had reached the doors of the South Tower, Garth went forward and then held them open so that the others could enter on in, and at the instant everyone but him was fully inside, he went inside and they moved forward along with him as they heard the doors shut right in back of them. Following this, they did much the same kind of thing that the Swat Kats and the Road Rovers had done when in the North Tower.

Namely, while they were understandably unable to make it past the impact zone in the South Tower, they nevertheless went to as many rooms as they had access to. One canine hero after the other went up one flight of stairs or the other, making sure that not a single room was left out, missed, skipped over, omitted or anything of the sort. And besides how one of them or the other went into one room or another, it always resulted in the same kind of thing.

That is to say, they never failed to find people who were in urgent need of help and a way out inside of each and every room. Some were trapped under something or other, others were full well able to move on their own and still more were injured, whether trapped under something or not. Those of them who had taken harm were put onto the back of whichever canine was in what room they were found in, while those of them who were trapped under something had whatever it was that was holding them down removed by their canine helper.

As for those of them who could move on their own, they were the ones that were told by which wolf or dog was present in the room the ones in need were found in that they were here to save their lives, and this was heard by those who were trapped and/or had injuries. And since not a one of the ones in danger were going to look a gift horse, or in this case, a gift wolf or dog, in the mouth, they promptly made it evident they understood and would cooperate.

And, very obviously, the people who could move of their own accord did so as they were following their dog and wolf salvagers out of those rooms. Those who were injured and thus had to be carried clung to the backs of whoever they were riding. This was to continue up until there was no way to get anywhere else and consequently no way to save anyone else. When once this became the case, the canines and the people who could move freely on their own headed for the stairway as so to get back down to the bottom floor of the South Tower.

It took them a bit of a long time to get there, but they managed, and as soon as they'd all reached the bottom floor, seeing the doors that led outside, Hutch told the people who were being rescued: "We made it, everybody. We just have to make our way out of those doors and then get as far away from this tower as possible, and we'll all be okay. Just keep your cool and continue to cooperate." The people they were lending a helping paw to nodded, and Garth went on over to the doors, opening them up and holding them for everyone else once more.

It was much the same now as it had been when the wolves and dogs entered the South Tower. For Garth waited until everyone, human, dog or wolf, was out of the South Tower, and in addition to how he made sure none of the ones he was carrying on his back would fall off of it as he went to the doors and held them open, he made equally sure they wouldn't fall off his back as he then took off out of the doors himself. Just as they were closed, he was away from the tower.

The wolves and dogs subsequently led everyone who they'd saved and who they weren't carrying on their backs further and further, until no one was uncertain that they were out of range of whatever would happen to the South Tower in the future. Afterwards, Mooch would say: "We did it, but I sure wish that we could have helped whoever was past the impact zone in that tower we just left." "We all do, Mooch, but it was out of the question, the way things went down when that plane hit it, unhappily enough." Shakey spoke.

Then Salty said: "Thankfully, we did make sure of it that none of these people would lose their lives." "Though the ones on our backs will have to be given medical treatment, but yeah." a comment from Ralph consisted of. "And though this took us quite a lot of time and took a lot out of us, it wasn't in vain and it meant something, so it was anything but a waste of time and energy on our part." Dusty commented. "By the way," Star said, "since there are people who need to be medically treated, how about me, Nikki and Kaltag go find a way to contact an ambulance?"

"Excellent idea, and good thinking, Star." Kirby complimented. "I concur." Balto said, an instant before Nikki said: "And I can tell that everyone else here does, too, the ones who need the treatment included!" "So let's get our rears in gear. We cannot procrastinate under circumstances as serious as these." Kaltag remarked. He, Nikki and Star took off to do as they intended and just a few moments after they'd disappeared from view, the Aristocats and Magalsy/European animal heroes arrived right in front of the dogs and wolves, as well as the saved humans.

Stinky then said: "Aristocats! Zoo and circus guys! What a surprise for us to see you, but were you able to get a hold of law enforcement agencies and/or fire departments?" "We were," a reply from Toulouse consisted of, "but as much of a sound for sore ears as that might seem to be, we have to also be the bearers of bad news." "What's that?" asked Runt, confused and horrified, much like was the case with the other canines in his group.

Duchess then explained: "We were told by one of the fire department firefighters who we contacted that another plane has crashed, this one into the Pentagon in Virginia! There's no way for any of us to get there, and everyone in the plane, as well as those nearest where it hit and in that general vicinity, has been killed! This is awful! This is just horrible!" "Dear lord!" yowled a jarred Claw. "When the hell did this happen?"

"The firefighter who informed us during our call said that it was several minutes ago." a response from Marie consisted of. Berlioz then added: "He found out along with many others a short time after it happened." "Shit, this just keeps getting worse and worse, even if it is good all of us were able to save these people!" put in Can-Do. Scar then said: "But as terrible as that is, it is vital we do not panic. Especially now."

"Scar is quite correct." Balto put in. "Can you lead the non-injured New Yorkers to a spot even farther from the Twin Towers than this one which is also safe for them?" "Sure thing!" said Gloria in reply. "We'll gladly help do that." "We are glad to hear it. We'll look after the injured ones." Niju said. The Aristocats and Magalsy/European animals nodded, and the non-injured of the New Yorkers who'd been rescued followed them.

Just as they were led away to a safe region by the ones they were following the lead of, the wolves, dogs and injured New Yorkers on their backs heard a powerful rumbling sound. Of course, they all expected the worst for obvious reasons, and sure enough, when they looked over to see where the noise had come from, their eyes widened as the South Tower collapsed and took whoever was in it above the impact zone with it.

"NO…" they all gaped in unison, and, knowing that there was nothing more that any of them could do by this point, all of the dogs, wolves and injured New Yorkers began to cry due to the loss of life which had obviously occurred when the building collapsed. Even Tony and Niju, who ordinarily didn't even think about crying at all, broke down into tears. They knew several a human life had been extinguished, and there was nothing they'd been able to do to prevent it, in spite of how they'd prevented so many more deaths from taking place.

Furthermore, Star, Kaltag and Nikki returned from getting ambulances called to help the injured, but just as Kaltag was saying: "Guys, good news! The ambulances are on their way as we speak!" they saw their crying canine comrades. And just after Star asked: "Hey, what has just happened here?" they saw where the South Tower used to be. They immediately knew why their fellow canine heroes and the injured survivors they carried were crying.

And quite unsurprisingly, the three of them started crying themselves. What's more, back with where the Swat Kats and Road Rovers had gone and currently were, they were even more of a distance away from the Twin Towers, but were still plenty able to see how the South Tower, by this time, had just collapsed and been destroyed along with everyone still in it. All of them were moved to tears, even the usually cold and hard Commander Feral, the typically tough, headstrong Felina Feral and the normally self-absorbed Blitz.

Not to mention how, just after this started, Shag and Muzzle got back, and though they'd make doglike noises that could be translated as: "You'll be pleased to know we got contact with ambulances and they are headed this way to help those who need them most at this moment!" it was followed by how they saw that their fellow Road Rovers were weeping, and so were all the Swat Kats. It confused them at first, but when they saw that the South Tower was gone?

Not only was everything made clear to them, but they began crying just as hard as those they'd seen shedding tears when they returned from signaling the ambulances. And a short while later, the Aristocats and the Magalsy/European animals returned to where the other two groups of heroes were. Gia said as they began to reappear in sight: "Everyone, we need to bear some bad news. We were told by one of the police officers at work in one of the areas we got the people we led to safety at that another plane has crashed, and although no building was hit, since it hit a field in Pennsylvania that was empty, everyone who was in that plane died!"

However, just as they could see the ones that this was being said to more clearly, they'd stop in their tracks, but not just because of the fact that they saw them devastated and in tears. It was also because, just as they were trying to tell what was causing such agonized sadness, they not only saw that the South Tower was gone, they also saw that the North Tower was now doing the same kind of collapsing that the South Tower had done before.

The Aristocats were too astonished(and obviously NOT in a good way AT ALL)to say a damn word, and the Magalsy/European animals, especially those of them who used to live in the Central Park Zoo of the New York City of their universe, managed to squeeze out: "THIS JUST CAN'T BE HAPPENING…" But it was indeed happening, and they all full well knew it. And, much like the Swat Kats and Road Rovers, the Aristocats had been too astounded(again, not in a good way at all)to say anything upon seeing what they did.

Likewise, and also like had been the case with the Road Rovers and Swat Kats, they were too choked up to do anything but burst into tears, mourning the loss of innocent life which had of course now been made to happen in two different towers. To say nothing of how the animals of the Magalsy/European status also started to let tears come down their faces, grieving for the dead just as profusely. But after a time of this, here's what happened.

As saddened as everyone was about the loss of life and as full of rage as everyone was about both that and all else that resulted from what had been done(especially Hunter, T-Bone, Razor, Commander Feral, Felina Feral, Alex, Gloria, Melman and Marty, since they were an American cano-sapien, four aviators and four animals who were once New Yorkers in a different universe, respectively), they knew what needed to be done now.

"Everyone," said Marty as everybody present looked from the remains of the towers to each other, "I think it's very obvious by now that a requiem for those who lost their lives in this tragedy of an atrocity is in order." "I completely agree with you, Marty," Melman said, "and I'm able to tell that I speak for everyone present here when I say this, too." "And it will be a requiem of several parts, too." Zuba put in. "Starting with this, I would like to add." said Florrie.

She, Zuba, Alex, Gia and Vitaly all let out roars of mourning for the dead and it was a roaring requiem which was meant to pay tribute and respect to them and all who were close to them and had lost them on this hellish day. It succeeded in so doing. Likewise, when the Jasper Park wolves, the Nome canines and the Road Rovers all did a howling requiem for the ones who had been killed, obviously the howling equivalent of the big cat roaring requiem?

Why, not only was it meant for the same paying respect and tribute alike purpose as the roaring requiem was, but it was just as successful in doing that which it was meant to do. And, in addition to all of that, the Swat Kats and Aristocats all let out a meowing requiem which was, of course, the meowing equivalent of the roaring and howling requiems. It was equally intended to pay tribute and respect to the dead victims and the ones who held them dear and vice versa as the first two requiems were, and it was on par with those two in terms of succeeding.

Finally, Gloria, Melman and Marty let out a requiem of what sounds their respective species made, and while there was more variation in it than had been the case with the first three for obvious reasons, it was still every bit as successful in paying the tribute and respect to those who'd been killed in this terrorist attack of a monstrous, heinous and reprehensible crime that it was aimed to as the first three had been.

During the time that these requiems were performed, the ones doing them were unable to help but cry again, especially knowing not only how so many had died, but also how so many of course would be scarred, traumatized and forever changed(and not in a good way)by what took place on this dreadful day. Especially those who were related to or friends with the ones who'd had their lives cut short by terrorist villainy in the form of cowardly suicide attacks.

Even having served their purpose, these groups of heroes still stuck around just in case it should turn out that their help was needed by the firemen, police officers and other kinds of what were known as everyday heroes who were looking for any survivors they could find. And, from time to time, they did find a survivor in one part of the rubble and debris or another, and when it happened, the groups of heroes invariably worked together to lend a helping hand to whoever at that place and time was trying to aid the survivor in need.

By the time that these once fictional, now real heroes finally were led to their new home of a mansion, it was very, very, very late at night, indeed. Although they could see how lavish in addition to lovely a place their mansion was, they couldn't feel good about it right now. Not after all that had happened today and all that it meant. Even so, they were glad to have helped as much as they could, and they couldn't help but feel relieved they could finally afford to go to bed and sleep. After all, given what they'd seen and been through, even if it was a good thing that it was by no means in vain and had helped save plenty of lives, it came as no surprise that sleeping in a spot of any kind came as a godsend to them.

And they'd sleep in the high quality beds which were contained in their mansion, though the goodness of these beds was hardly the first thing on their minds right now. Sure, later they'd enjoy the good feel of where they now would forever live, the lush beds or otherwise, but feeling good about anything just wasn't an option right now. Not with how sad, scarred, angry, shocked, worn out and exhausted they all were.

Anyway, when they made their way into what beds they would have as places to sleep for the rest of their lives, they had no trouble falling asleep whatsoever. Dreamland would be like an exit, even if not a permanent one, for them from the horror they'd witnessed and help stop from worsening any which way they could today. Of course, it still worsened in some ways, but they'd done all that was in their power to do, and made it count when it was most crucial.

Much had gone on in between the time when the attack started and the time it currently was, including that they'd found out that Osama Bin Laden was the prime suspect for what had taken place today, and in addition, they'd thanked those who'd made this mansion their new and permanent home for doing so when they were, after the day was nearly over, on the way there to get to bed. And now, as they all fell asleep, they all had the same final thought.

Namely, that they knew that such a criminal atrocity of a terrorist attack as this would not go unpunished, and they could tell that one day, one way or the other, Osama Bin Laden would pay for his unforgivable crimes and the rest of Al Qaeda, the terrorist group that he was in charge of, would also pay for the hideous, fiendish and disgusting acts which they'd committed. There'd be no way in the hell that all of Al Qaeda was bound for that Al Qaeda would get away with this.

THE END

So, how was this tribute of a tale for you? I hope it was as emotional, powerful, heartfelt and respectful to the victims of 9/11, as well as those impacted by it, as I was going for, and may we never forget that tragic day in which nearly 3,000 people lost their lives and everyone except for the most vile of terrorists, Osama Bin Laden obviously included, was permanently marked both psychologically and spiritually. The thankful thing, though, is that despite how he and his fellow terrorists wanted to break the American spirit, Osama Bin Laden failed and so did they. 9/11 for sure bent the American spirit, but it did not break it. And it is even more thankful that Osama Bin Laden paid for his wicked crimes with his equally wicked life, as well as that he will continue to pay for what he's done while he fries, roasts, boils and cooks deep inside the bowels of hell, and especially since he's got a special place in that place for such atrocities as he committed when he was alive. God bless America, and may everyone who was killed in the September 11th attacks rest in peace as well as in heaven. And, as proven both by Bin Laden's downfall and the just as fatal downfall of other Al Qaeda members, we intend to eliminate all of Al Qaeda, and one way or the other, we will do so in the end. Just like, at that point, it will be the end for them. Please rate and review, everyone!


End file.
